Ojos rojos carmesí
by internacional.cantante
Summary: El un chico un poco tímido pero muy impulsivo, y para su mala suerte se a enamora de la chica a quien tiene que apresar, si aquella chica de ojos carmesí que miles de veces se a burlado de el mientras escapaba, de los policías que la perseguían. Un gran secreto, se revela, miles de engaños, mentiras, amor, y venganzas por cobrar. Todo por el odio al amor


**Ojos rojos carmesí**

**Prólogo**

**Sasha, niña dulce y tierna que al ser separada de sus padres por un cruel Hombre cuando aun era muy pequeña hombre que le enseña a pelear se convierte en una temible Ladrona. Conocida como las ojos rojos por su mirado llena de dulzura que mata con solo mirarla a los ojos aunque sólo es el nombre ya que en realidad. No a matado a nadie aunque sí es una ladrona temible ya que es lo único que puede hacer por aquel hombre que se hace llamar Castiel y ella cree que es su padre aunque viéndolo bien puede que no sea tan malo si lo comprendes.**

**El un chico un poco tímido pero muy impulsivo, y para su mala suerte se a enamora de la chica a quien tiene que apresar, si aquella chica de ojos carmesí que miles de veces se a burlado de el mientras escapaba, de los policías que la perseguían.**

**Un gran secreto, se revela, miles de engaños, mentiras, amor, y venganzas por cobrar.**

**Todo por el odio al amor**

**Capítulo #1 El comienzo de todo**

En la oscuridad, de la fría y oscura noche mientras llovía, bastante un pequeño llanto sonaba, más una linda canción de cuna, que una madre cantaba mientras, trataba de calmar a su pequeña, bebe de tan sólo 1 año y 8 meses de vida.

Aunque la madre sabía muy bien que su hija no sería bien vista por la sociedad ya que poseía unos hermosos ojos color Carmesí y pues eso aria que la sociedad, no la aceptara, pero estaba feliz con su bebe en brazos hasta que por fin la bebe se quedo dormida.

Un mensajero llega a la casa ya tarde de la noche con una terrible noticia, el padre de esa pequeña niña estaba rumbo al hospital debido a un accidente en su lugar de trabajo. La madre desesperada, salió de la casa con su pequeña hija en un pequeño cargador donde ella podía dormir de bajo de la temible lluvia sin mojarse.

La joven madre Tubo que pasar por una gran multitud de personas para así llegar para poder tomar el transporte para ir al Hospital después de 30 minutos, de viaje llego a su destino, el hospital bajo y entro muy impaciente pregunta do por su esposo muy preocupada

-¿En qué habitación esta mi esposo?- pregunto la agitada y preocupada mujer

-¿Cuál es el Nombre y el apellido de su esposo, señora?- pregunto la enfermera de la recepción.

-Su nombre es Shander Klarim- contesto, la desesperada mujer

-Espere, un momento déjeme revisar- miro unos documentos por un momento y miro a la joven madre -si esposo está cuidados intensivos y lo siento mucho, usted no puede pasar aún-

-¿Pero Porque no puedo, ver a mi esposo?- pregunta la afanada mujer

-porque esta muy grave y esta noche es crucial para el pero no puedo, decirle más es mejor que se siente y descanse y este preparada para lo Peor.- al escuchar eso la mujer se puso aún más triste pero hizo lo que la enfermera le avía dicho pero sin darse cuenta se quedo, dormida ante el cansancio y la fatiga de todo el día.

-señora... Señora por favor despierte su esposo despertó y las quiere ver- la joven madre despierta y su bebe aún sigue dormida

-Eh? Qué pasa- despierta confundida

-su esposo la quiere. Ver el ya esta fuera de peligro- le dice con una gran sonrisa a la media dormida aún- venga yo la guiare hasta su esposo- la enfermera toma a la niña y las lleva hasta la habitación de susodicho

-Hola Amor ¿como estas como te sientes estas bien?- acercándose a Shander

-Si estoy bien no es nada grave ya paso todo y como estas tu y Sasha?- pregunta un padre preocupado.

-Sasha esta bien aquí la traigo-saca a la bebe de donde estaba- y ella te extrañaba mucho-

Shander carga a su pequeña bebe y la abraza y besa a sus dos princesas como el las llamaba

**~Dos meses después~**

Shander: hola princesa ¿como estas hoy?

María: Recuerda que tu hija aún no habla (ríe por ver a sus esposo hablar como bebe)

Shander: (imitando a la bebe) claro que sí hablo mami (también ríe por su mala imitación)

María: bueno ya esta bien hoy tienes que llevarnos al parque de diversiones, ¿lo recuerdas?

Shander: claro como olvidarlo. Nunca olvido mis promesas

María: (Ríe) Lo que tu digas ya Sasha y yo estamos listas así que faltas tu

Shander: ok vámonos

María y su esposo salieron de la casa junto a su pequeña hija pero nunca, se imaginaron lo que pasaría en esa salida.


End file.
